In certain instances, improvements in drug performance have been reported as a result of incorporating deuterium into specific sites of pharmaceutical agents. Site specific incorporation of deuterium with acceptable chemical and isotopic yields can be difficult and expensive to achieve. Therefore, there is need to develop improved processes for making pharmaceutical agents having site-specific deuteration which are economical and have high chemical and isotopic yields.